Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel zwany Salamandrem jest głównym bohaterem mangi i anime Fairy Tail. Brat Zerefa Dragneela oraz najsilniejszy demon z jego księgi E.N.D. Wygląd W wyglądzie Natsu charakterystyczny, oprócz różowych, rozczochranych i "kolczastych" włosów jest jego biały szalik, wyglądem przypominający łuski. Dostał go od swojego przybranego ojca, Igneela, Ognistego Smoka. Jedną z przyczyn, dla której nosi go niemalże cały czas, może być blizna, znajdująca się na jego szyi (konkretnie na prawej stronie). thumb|left|Natsu podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego Natsu na ogół nosi czarną kamizelkę ze złotą obwódką, białe spodnie do kolan, materiał (tego samego koloru, co kamizelka) spięty paskiem wokół bioder, ochraniacz na lewy nadgarstek i sandały. Co ciekawe, ubranie Natsu wydaje się być całkowicie odporne na działanie płomieni, które podczas walki zewsząd otaczają jego ciało. Symbol Fairy Tail ma na prawym ramieniu i jest on czerwony. W sadze X791 częściowo zmienia się wygląd Natsu. Dokładniej ujmując zmiana dotyczy tylko jego kamizelki. Wcześniej smoczy zabójca nosił kamizelkę nie posiadającą rękawów (zaobserwować to można na zdjęciu w tabelce). Natomiast po siedmioletnim przeskoku jego kamizelka posiada już jeden długi rękaw. Wygląd głównego bohatera ulega także zmianie podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Tutaj widoczne są już większe zmiany. Strój jest koloru fioletowego, a żółte obwódki stały się białe. Na kamizelce jest także umieszczony biały znak gildii. Posiada też wyczucie stylu, gdy jego szalik przyjął atak Zafera podczas egazminów na maga klasy S i zabarwił się na czarno wścieka się, bardzo przejmuje się za tym swoim wyglądem. Obraca więc swoją kamizelke na drugą stronę by lepiej pasowała do szalika. Po przeskoku jego włosy są dłuższe. Wciąż nosi szalik, jednak do stroju dodał ciemny płaszcz. Sprawia wrażenie "dzikiego". Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Natsu kontra Gray... Znowu?! Natsu na ogół zdaje się być wybitnie nieodpowiedzialny i lekkomyślny, nie zawsze myślący nad konsekwencjami swoich poczynań. Pomimo tego jest niezwykle lojalny wobec gildii i bliskich mu osób. Natsu bardzo łatwo i szybko zdobywa przyjaciół - czy to starych kolegów Erzy lub Gray'a, nie wspominając już nawet o Lucy, którą po dniu znajomości zaprosił do swojej gildii, a później nawet do drużyny. Nie zawahał się również ruszyć za nią do Kwatery Głównej Phantom Lorda, by ją uratować. Z Erzą i Gray'em łączą go bardzo bliskie relacje. Znają się od dziecka i... pojedynkują się od dziecka. Szczególnie jeśli mówimy o Gray'u, który jest (aktualnie oprócz Gajeela) największym rywalem Natsu, ze względu na podobny wiek i porównywalną siłę. Zwykłe kłótnie czy drobne potyczki jak walka na poduszki staje się dla nich walką niemalże na śmierć i życie. Pomimo tego są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi i żaden z nich nie zawahałby się zaryzykować życia dla drugiego. Podobne relacje łączą go z Erzą. Pomimo tego, że obaj bardzo się jej boją, jest ona dla nich niczym starsza siostra, za którą, w razie potrzeby, staną obydwaj murem. Natsu jest emocjonalnie związany z Erzą. Gdy płakała przez Jellal'a Natsu był gotów go zniszczyć, by uwolnić ją od łez. Kiedy dziewczyna wpadła do lakrymy by ocalić Natsu i przyjaciół znajdujących się w pobliżu Rajskiej Wieży miała wizję własnego pogrzebu, podczas którego Natsu popadł w "szał" z tęsknoty. W Sadze Phantom Lord jest wzmianka o tym, że kąpał się razem z Gray'em i Erzą. Przez co wśród dziewcząt powstały plotki, że Natsu i Erza mają się ku sobie. Bardzo głębokie, bądź wspaniałe, relacje łączą go z Lucy. To właśnie Natsu wprowadził Lucy do Fairy Tail i opisał ją jako osobę miłą i dobrą. Jest on tak na prawdę jej pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Zawsze chodzą razem na misje a do tego Natsu i Happy mają zwyczaj włamywania się do jej domu (a nawet do jej łóżka w sypialni, ponadto Erza i Gray również dosyć często odwiedzają dziewczynę) . Choć zazwyczaj jej dokucza, Natsu rzeczywiście dba o Lucy i zawsze mówi bardzo dużo dobrych rzeczy na jej temat. Lucy jest bardzo często ratowana przez Natsu np. kiedy została złapana przez Borę, podczas ataku Phantom Lord uratował ją od upadku z wieży oraz gdy została złapana przez Gajeela. Podczas Sagi Edolas gdy usłyszał, że ma zostać stracona, rozgniewał się i zagroził zabiciem wszystkich strażników jeżeli ją dotkną. W Sadze Próby bronił ją przed Kainem, a następnie utworzyli tymczasową drużynę (zostali rozdzieleni do innych partnerów na czas egzaminu) by stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Kiedy Kain przejmuje kontrole nad jej ciałem Natsu unieruchamia Lucy zamiast z nią walczyć, następnie Natsu zostaje przygnieciony skałami i każe Lucy uciekać, Lucy odmawia i mówi, że woli zostać razem ze wszystkimi, po chwili Natsu zauważa lalkę do kontrolowania Lucy dzięki czemu ich przeciwnik zostaje łatwo pokonany. Natsu jest bardzo prostolinijną postacią i zawsze stara się dostrzec pozytywne cechy w danej osobie, np. w Laxusie czy Kageyame. Największą zmorą Natsu (i towarzyszących mu osób) jest jego choroba lokomocyjna, tak silna, że objawia się nie tylko gdy Natsu podróżuje zwykłymi środkami transportu, jak pociągi czy łodzie, ale nawet wtedy gdy jest niesiony przez każdą inną osobę z wyjątkiem Happy'ego, swojego nieodłącznego kociego towarzysza. Pomimo niezaprzeczalnie olbrzymiego potencjału magicznego, Natsu za wszelką cenę stara się udowodnić wszystkim swoją siłę, wyzywając na pojedynki każdego potężnego osobnika spotkanego na swojej drodze. Próbował to nawet uskutecznić na Erzie czy Laxusie, ale szybko został pokonany. Nie można mu odmówić sprytu. Udało mu się wkręcić Lucy do misji Day Break, czy oszukać Toby'ego podczas walk na wyspie Galuna. Największą słabością Natsu (oprócz pojazdów) była jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Lisanna (wcześniej była uznawana za zmarłą, a teraz po powrocie z Edolas ponownie stała się członkiem Fairy Tail). Pomimo tego, że wydaje się, że niewiele go obchodzą jej próby nawiązania bliższej znajomości, każde wspomnienie wzbudzało w nim olbrzymie emocje. Gdy Gildartz Clive próbował zapytać o ich relacje, Natsu chciał wyjść. Przypuszczalnie, jest dla niego jedną z bliższych osób, jak również Lucy i pozostali członkowie jego drużyny. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火滅竜魔法 Ka Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu posługuje się magią znaną jako Zabójcy Smoków, nauczył go jej Igneel. Sprawiła, że nabył on cech budowy typowej dla smoków. Może zarówno atakować, gromadząc magię ognia w dłoniach, stopach jak również "ziać" płomieniem, ponieważ przekształceniu uległy również jego płuca. Natsu by zregenerować siły, jak każdy Zabójca, musi zjeść płomienie, ale tylko obcego pochodzenia, ponieważ nie może posilać się własną magią. * Ryk Ognistego Smoka (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu zieje na przeciwnika kulą ognia. * Pazur Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume): Natsu gromadzi płomień w nogach zwiększając siłę ataku. * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu gromadzi ogień w dłoniach zwiększając siłę swojego uderzenia. * Koci Ogień (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā): To ten sam atak, ale Natsu nosił wtedy maskę kota. * Atak Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu przytrzymuje swojego przeciwnika płomieniem, po czym ciska go na odległość. W anime wygląda to nieco inaczej, Natsu gromadzi płomień w dłoniach po czym uwalnia go i uderza jak skrzydłami.thumb|Skrzydła Ognistego smoka Może być używane jako atak średnio-dystansowy. * Ostrze Rogu Ognistego Smoka (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu "zapala" swoje całe ciało po czym uderza w przeciwnika głową. * Porażające Płomienie Ognistego Smoka (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): W mandze Natsu gromadzi magię w obu dłoniach po czym łącząc je powoduję eksplozję. W anime, zamiast eksplozji tworzy olbrzymią ognistą kulę. * Płomienny Łokieć Ognistego Smoka (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu "zapala" swój łokieć, po czym jego cios nabiera większej prędkości. * Kruszący Kieł Ognistego Smoka (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): Szybki atak zapaloną pięścią. Sekretne Techniki Smoczego Zabójcy (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi) :*'Szkarłatny Lotos: Pięść Ognistego Smoka' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): "Zapalając" swoją pięść Natsu bardzo szybko atakuje przeciwnika, każdy cios powoduje eksplozję. Użyte przeciwko Gajeelowi, ale miało wystarczającą siłę by zniszczyć cały budynek gildii Phantom Lord. :*'Szkarłatny Lotos: Przenikające Ogniste Ostrza' (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Po serii ataków, Natsu tworzy płomienie o kształcie ostrzy, po czym atakuje przeciwnika w spiralnej formacji. Atak ten wystarczył by przebić się przez Smocze Łuski Laxusa. :*'Szkarłatny Lotos: Oślepiające Ostrze Feniksa' (紅蓮鳳凰劍 Guren Hōō Kaj): Natsu rozpala swoje ciało za pomocą Płomienia Rebuke, następnie szarżuje na przeciwnika, w jednym, ostatecznym ataku. Jest to również opisane jako Sekretna Technika Smoczego Zabójcy, Ukryta Forma Ognia, Styl Płomiennego Morza. :*'Błyszczące Płomienie Ognistego Smoczego Boga' (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): Zaklęcia Ognistego Smoka Piorunów:: ataki, w których Natsu łączy dwa żywioły - ogień i pioruny. * Grzmot Ognistego Smoka: Natsu gromadzi te dwa żywioły w ustach i wypuszcza z ogromną siłą w stronę przeciwnika. Pojawia się gigantyczny iskrzący promień, produkujący niezliczone pokłady energii, która może przebyć długie dystanse. * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka Piorunów: (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu) Natsu kumuluje błyskawice i płomienie wokół swoich rąk i używa ich, aby wyprowadzić niszczycielski cios. * Pięść Ognistego Smoka Piorunów: Natsu gromadzi energię wokół swojej pięści i celuje w przeciwnika. Ten zostaje porażony prądem. * Świecący Płomień Ognistego Smoka: Natsu w lewej ręce gromadzi kulę piorunów, natomiast w prawej płomienie. Ich zetknięcie tworzy wokół przeciwnika gigantyczną, porażającą eksplozję. Zaklęcia Czarnego Smoczego Ognia:: Po tym jak Natsu zaabsorbował płomienie Mrocznego Regulusa, Natsu zyskał zdolność do manipulowania kombinacją tych płomieni osiągając destrukcyjny efekt. Jednakże, po zjedzeniu płomieni Mrocznego Regulusa Natsu tymczasowo utracił siły, ale po tym jak pozbył się całej wchłoniętej magii odrazu wydobrzał. * Eksplodujące Ogniste Ostrze Ciemności: * Ostrze Feniksa Ciemności: Smocza Siła: Technika, która nieprawdopodobnie podnosi zdolności bojowe Zabójców Smoków, dramatycznie zwiększając ich szybkość i siłę ataku. Objawia się pojawieniem się na twarzy i ciele Smoczych Łusek. Moc ta jest tak potężna, że umożliwiła Natsu pokonanie Jellala, jednego z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów, jak i Zero, Mistrza Gildii, Oracion Seis. Jednakże, póki co, Natsu może ją wywołać tylko gdy zjada Etherion lub Złoty Płomień Rebuke. Smoczy Ryk: '''Trudno to uznać za umiejętność magiczną; Natsu wytwarza niesamowicie głośny krzyk, który po kilku sekundach brzmi niczym ryk najprawdziwszego smoka, słyszalny na długie dystanse, a nawet tworzący swojego rodzaju "falę" dźwiękową, która odpychała Happ'iego, niemogącego utrzymać się w miejscu z powodu mocy ryku. Dla przeciwników o wyczulonym słuchu może to przynieść bardzo przykre skutki. '''Wyczulone Zmysły: Natsu, razem z innymi Zabójcami, ma niezwykle wyczulone zmysły. Mógł on nawet wywąchać Erzę w Wieży Niebios. Potrafił też jako jedyny usłyszeć (co do słowa) z trybun rozmowę Flare z Lucy, które były na środku areny. Kontrola Mocy Płomienia (zmiana właściwości płomienia): Natsu może zdecydować, co zajmie się jego ogniem. Kiedy walczył wraz z Lucy z Kainem sprawił, że ciało dziewczyny zostało otoczone płomieniami, zapewniając ją przy tym, że nie wyrządzą jej żadnej krzywdy. Nigdy jednak nie spaliły się jego ubrania. W Walce z Eligorem okazało się, że nauczył go tego Macao, dzięki czemu mógł zamienić wielki strumień ognia w rękę i wyciągnąć się z przepaści. 'Inne' Transformacja: Natsu, nauczony przez Mirę, opanował podstawy Transformacji, jednakże póki co potrafi się przemienić tylko w Lucy. Odporność Na Kontrolę Płomienia: Podczas walki z Totomaru, Natsu nauczył się jak uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi przejęcie kontroli nad jego płomieniem. Unikalna Technika Natsu: Cierpiący Kotek: Natsu, w stroju kota, udawał wielkie cierpienie by wzbudzić litość Millianny, która uwolniła go z swoich więzów. Redukcja magii ': Natsu jest w stanie zredukowac swoją magię do minimum aby przyjąc magie oponenta. Umiejętnośc ta została użyta pod czas walki z Zancrowem Broń/Przedmioty 'Magiczna Broń z Edolas: Zapieczętowany Miecz Płomieni: Kiedy Natsu nie był w stanie używać swojej magii w Edolas, walczył za pomocą magicznego płomiennego miecza. Niestety nie władał nim zbyt dobrze, bo za pierwszym razem wyładował całą magię i na dodatek nie trafił przeciwnika. Główne Walk Cytaty *Do Lucy) Nie wiem, jak to ująć, ale to, czy ronisz łzy, czy nie... To chyba nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, jak się czujesz. * (Do Jellala) Erza płakała. Mówiła przygnębiające rzeczy, a jej głos drżał. Nie chcę oglądać takiej Erzy. Erza powinna być silna i przerażająca! Mam nadzieje, że kiedy się obudzi z tego koszmaru, będzie dalej taką Erzą, jaką znałem! O to będę walczył! * Ale się napaliłem! *(Do Hughes) Chcesz zabić moich przyjaciół i wszystkich Exceeds dla własnej wygody? Moi przyjaciele nadal żyją. Exceeds także. Są rzeczy ważniejsze od magicznej mocy... na przykład ŻYCIE! *(Do Lucy) Zachowaj łzy na naszą wygraną. *(Do Sabertooth) Jeśli jestecie gildią, zadbajcie o swoich towarzyszy. *(Do Doranbolta) Każdy kto podniesie rękę na naszą gildię jest wrogiem. Rozwalę ich wszystkich! *(Do Makarova) Nie mam zamiaru umierać. Nie pozwole nikomu zginąć. Wszyscy wrócimy razem do domu. Do naszego FAIRY TAIL! *(Do Makarova) Dziadku walczmy! Wiem, że zdarzają się chwile, kiedy musisz się wycofać. Gildarts mnie tego nauczył. Ale to nie jest jeden z tych razów! Te dupki wybrały Fairy Tail za wroga, więc musimy sprawić, by sobie uświadomil potęgę naszej gildi, siłę naszych serc i dusz! Walczmy! *(Do Lucy z przyszłości) ,,Dziękuje Ci. Przez wzgląd na naszą wspólną przyszłość nie pozwolimy by to się zdarzyło" * (Do Gray'a) Nie bądź niepewny z powodu przegranej!! Jesteśmy Fairy Tail! Jesteśmy z gildii, która nie wie, kiedy przestać! Nie przeżyjemy, jeśli nie będziemy ciągle biec! * (Do Stinga) Do dla naszych przyjaciół. Przez siedem lat... Zawsze... Oni na nas czekali... Nie ważne jak trudne to było, nieważne jak smutno; nawet jeśli robiono z nich głupków, znosili to i znosili... i chronili gildię. Dla naszych przyjaciół, pokażemy ci... Dowód na to, że Fairy Tail utrzymywała się! I to właśnie dlatego, wciąż będziemy posuwać się do przodu!!! Ciekawostki * Początkowo jego strój miał barwę czerwoną, później Mashima zmienił ją na czarną, żeby lepiej kontrastowała z płomieniami * Jego imię po japońsku znaczy lato. * W anime tylko w pierwszym odcinku Natsu nosi dodatkowo czerwoną kamizelkę, w mandze co jakiś czas znowu go w niej widujemy. * thumb|Pierwszy projekt NatsuKolekcjonuje on w domu wszystkie ważne dla niego, oraz przywołujące wspomnienia rzeczy jak np. strój Lucy pokojówki, naszyjnik z wyspy Garuna, autograf fałszywego Salamandra czy wszystkie ogłoszenia misji na których był do tej pory ( jedno jest nawet podpisane"Moja pierwsza misja z Lucy"). * Cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną, lecz gdy jest niesiony przez Happy’ego, to nie ma problemów żołądkowych. Co dziwne, gdy niosła go kiedyś Lucy, choroba lokomocyjna odezwała się. * Trzy razy spał w łóżku Lucy. * Często podczas walki mówi "Ale się napaliłem" (Po japońsku wymowa brzmi "Moete Kita Zo!") * Jest podopiecznym, który sprawia największe kłopoty. * Wielki Demon Lord Dragneel przypomina pierwszy projekt Natsu. * Zawsze ma bałagan w domu. * Zwykle gdy naje się ognia mówi coś w stylu: ,,Teraz kiedy się najadłem, jestem pełen sił." * Od 125 odcinka kurtka Natsu ma jeden długi rękaw. * W jednym z fillerowych odcinków podczas tańca odzywa się jego choroba lokomocyjna * Podczas wywiadu w Barcelonie Mashima zapytany o możliwość stworzenia pary Natsu i Lucy zdradził imie dla ich dziecka- Nashi. Imię powstało z początkowych liter ich imion czyli Na z Natsu i Shi gdzie po japonsku Lucy pisze się Rushi. Jest to kobiece imię. Oznacza "Jeszcze mnie nie ma" * Mimo że w porcie Hargeon nawet Lucy znała "sławnego maga ognia - Salamandra", Natsu wydaje się nie zdawać sprawy z tego jak jest znany. * Młody Natsu przez przypadek sam zrobił sobie bliznę na szyi, można to zobaczyć w 3 ova. * Jest wrażliwy na łzy Lucy, co zostało ukazane w Fairy Tail Coca Cola. * Według Jasona z Tygodnika "Czarodziej", statystyki Natsu podczas udziału w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w X791 to: Nawigacja en:Natsu Dragneel es:Natsu Dragneel de:Natsu Dragonil ca:Natsu Dragoneel it:Natsu Dragneel fr:Natsu Dragnir Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu Kategoria:Mężczyźni